


im not your baby momma (but ill raise your baby): The Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanmix, Mother-Son Relationship, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Emma and Regina were college room mates and best friends. Ten years later, Regina goes on a business trip and a 10 year old boy shows up on their doorstep, claiming to be Regina's son. Loosely based off of Adam Sandler's 'Big Daddy' film.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	im not your baby momma (but ill raise your baby): The Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Not Your Baby Mama (But I'll Raise Your Baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054647) by [Olor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor/pseuds/Olor). 



> **Creator's Notes:** I'd never seen the movie that is the inspiration for the fic this is based on, but I still had fun creating the fanmix. I loved the idea of Emma bonding with Henry and the twist of how that came to be. And the evolution of Swan Queen as a couple was nice to work with as well.
> 
>  **Musical Notes:** So this fanmix was probably one of the easiest ones I've ever created. I started with like 15 tracks, no more than 18 tops, mostly because of doubles for some of the artists that I couldn't choose between until I heard them in conjunction with the others. Narrowing it down to these 10 was easy. The dual tracks by Sharon, Lois & Bram were the hardest ones to choose between. It was agony and I couldn't choose, so I just decided to keep both. Yes, they're technically for a younger age group than Henry is in this story, but they fit for Emma's mindset when she first meets him, so I kept it.

## Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC9vKRxN92K3S0g43_8TdzSr) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4kPeS0nVPCEnCOjjINPUtz?si=1IWdr47MQDesGSQ8bsBHCA) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/im-not-your-baby-momma-but-ill-raise-your-baby)

**_I Will Be Your Friend_**  
Artist: Amy Grant  
Songwriters: Sean Hosein / Dane Deviller / Michelle Lewis

'Cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the walls come down someday  
All alone, and you feel afraid  
I'll be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend

 ** _Go To Sleep_**  
Artist: Venus Hum  
Songwriters: Annette Strean / Kip Kubin / Tony Miracle

Just lay your head upon my chest  
And listen  
And listen to my heartbeat

Try to go to sleep  
Try, try baby  
Try to go to sleep  
Try, try baby  
Rock you on my knee  
Sing you through the morning

 ** _One Elephant_**  
Artist: Sharon, Lois & Bram  
Songwriters: Traditional French Children's Song

One elephant went out to play  
Upon a spider's web one day  
He had such enormous fun  
That he called for another elephant to come

 ** _Skinnamarink (1997)_**  
Artist: Sharon, Lois & Bram  
Songwriters: Traditional Folk Song

Skidamarink a dink a dink,  
Skidamarink a doo,  
I love you.  
I love you in the morning  
And in the afternoon,  
I love you in the evening  
And underneath the moon;  
Oh, Skidamarink a dink a dink,  
Skidamarink a doo,  
I love you!

 ** _Rock & Roll Lullaby_**  
Artist: The Nylons  
Songwriters: Buddy Buie / J Cobb

And she'd sing  
Sha-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, it'll be all right  
Sha-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, just hold on tight  
I can hear ya, mama  
My, my, my, my mama  
Nothin' moves my soul like the sound of the good old  
Rock and roll lullaby

Just hold on tight  
My, my, my, my mama  
Nothin' moves my soul like the sound of the good old  
Rock and roll lullaby

 ** _You Always Believed_**  
Artist: In This Moment  
Songwriters: Blake Robert Bunzel / Jeffry Bryan Fabb / Jesse Michael Landry / John Christopher Howorth / Kevin Gregory Churko / Maria Diane Brink

I think back on the years we shared  
All the times you stood be me  
All the pain you wiped away  
All the things you ever said  
I think back how you carried me  
And you never once have doubted me  
And you were my  
My hero through it all

I thank you for the moments of your life  
And never giving up on me

 ** _I Do - Edit; 2018 Remaster_**  
Artist: Fleetwood Mac  
Songwriters: Christine Mcvie / Eddy Quintela Mendonca

So out of the darkness  
And out of the long black night  
You have given me heart, yes  
And you showed me the light  
And I do, I do  
I love you for what you are  
Yes I love you for what you are  
I love you for what you are  
I do love you for what you are  
Yes I do love you for what you are...

 ** _Best Thing_**  
Artist: Styx  
Songwriters: Dennis Deyoung / James Young

Your loving seemed to be the best thing  
That I ever had  
Your loving seemed to be the best thing  
That I ever, ever had  
Oh yeah

Best thing

 ** _Let Love Lead The Way_**  
Artist: Spice Girls  
Songwriters: Fred Jerkins Iii / Rodney Jerkins / Lashawn Daniels / Harvey Mason Jr. / Melanie Brown / Emma Bunton / Melanie Chisholm / Victoria Beckham

You can be all that  
And still can be who you are  
You've got to know for sure  
That it isn't make believe  
You may feel weak  
But you are strong  
Don't you give up girl  
If you keep holding on  
You'll never be wrong  
Just close your eyes  
'Cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah

 ** _Here's To Us_**  
Artist: Halestorm  
Songwriters: Danielle Brisebois / Toby Gad / Lizzy Hale

Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So lets give 'em hell  
Wish everybody well

**Resources**

  * Front cover: [Emma & Henry](https://www.fundoswiki.com/fundos/emma-swan-henry-jpg), [Regina](https://bookingagentinfo.com/celebrity/lana-parrilla/), [pink soccer ball](https://soccerwearhouse.com/products/nike-pitch-training-ball-bright-pink?variant=18434129395827)
  * Back cover: [Swan-Mills family](https://2twisted4colourtv.tumblr.com/post/85133674553/ouat-kansas-feels-aka-regina-feels-with-a-dash)
  * Fonts Used :: Viner Hand ITC, Verdana



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm Not Your Baby Mama (But I'll Raise Your Baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054647) by [Olor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor/pseuds/Olor)




End file.
